lunaria_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Seal
Seals are unlocked upon reaching Level 45. Every 5 levels there on after will unlock a new seal slot. Total Seals can be calculated by adding all the experience of the respective seals equipped together. There is one specific seal for every stat. Seals can be increase in level by gaining the required experience for the next level. Seal experience is gained through combining seals with one another. List of possible seals: Uncommon * Diamond Spirit (Max PATK) * Raptor Spirit (PDEF) * Redfeather Spirit (CTSK) * Magicmark Spirit (Max MATK) * Hawkeye Spirit (Accuracy) * Leatherskin Spirit (Tenacity) * Cloud Spirit (Dodge) * Tree Spirit (HP) * Spellbook Spirit (MDEF) Rare * Disciple Soul (MDEF) * Bloodcrystal Soul (HP) * Storm Soul (CDMG) Epic * Psalm Spiritus (HP) * Frost Spiritus (Max MATK) * Screen Spiritus (MDEF) * Wood Spiritus (Tenacity) * Shock Spiritus (Max PATK) * Shield Spiritus (PDEF) * Bomb Spiritus (CTSK) * Accuracy Spiritus (Accuracy) * Scatter Spiritus (Dodge) * Bloodsucker Spiritus (CDMG) Legendary * Hymn Anima (HP) * Bladedance Anima (Max PATK) * Bloodfeast Anima (Max MATK) * Waymarker Anima (PDEF) * Curtain Anima (MDEF) * Touch Anima (CTSK) * Belief Anima (Tenacity) * Secret Anima (Accuracy) * Shift Anima (Dodge) * Massacre Anima (CDMG) EXP Seals * Prophet Leader Inactive Seals * Refining Silver Spirit * Mithril Soul Sealing Players can seal both manually or automatically. Inactive seals can be exchanged for 1 seal point which can later be used to get rewards. Rewards range from Epic seals to Legendary Seals. Sealing manually: # Click on the icon which is lit up (In this case, the gold chest icon) # Repeat step 1 until desired seal is obtained Sealing automatically: # Check "Combine A Purple" if needed # Click "Auto seal" By auto-sealing, all inactive seals are automatically exchanged for seal points. A player can choose to tick the "Combine A Purple" box which helps the player automatically combine all seals up to or lower than Rare together. The selection can be changed from "Purple" into "Orange." This changes the auto-seal setting and causes all seals up to or lower than Epic to be combined automatically. Upgrading Seals Upgrading seals requires silver and soulbinding stones. Soulbinding stones are obtained when a player reaches the Sea Demon King when sealing. Seals can be upgraded in a similar way to refinement for weapons. When a seal reaches 4 stars, it will maintain at 4 stars and will not go down in the case of failed refinements. This also applies when a seal reaches 7 and 9 stars. Embedding Seals Seals can be embedded once reaching 4 stars. A new slot which can be used to embed soul stones is unlocked when the seal reaches 7 and 9 stars. For example, a 4 star seal would have 1 slot for soul stones, a 7 star seal would have 2 slots for soul stones and a 9 star seal would have 3 slots for soul stones. How to socket the soul stone: # Double-click on the desired soul stone In order to embed soul stones, the soul stone must have the same stats as the seal. For example, a HP seal can only embed HP soul stones. Soul stones Specific stat soul stones can be created in Alchemy with basic Soul stones which have no specific stats. These basic soul stones are obtainable through the Fallen Ruins. As the level of the soul stone increases, the stat bonus given by the soul stone also increases. Different level soul stones can be combined to form higher level soul stones. Soul stones can also be decomposed to become lower level stones or basic Soul Stones with no specific stats. Seals are unlocked upon reaching Level 45. Every 5 levels there on after will unlock a new seal slot.